Colors of the Canvas
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Asami visits the Spirit World, only to stumble upon a strange dark skinned woman who shows her what it's really like to "live" instead of being pampered. Once she leaves this mystical place, it's memory haunts her, daring her to return. One-Shot.


Round 3 - Color Wheel

Colors -

Red - Energy, Passion, Anger, Determination

Green - Growth, Life, Jealousy, Disgust

Gold - Luxury, Abundance, Wealth, Achievement

Prompts -

Easy - Easel

Medium - Spirit World

Hard - Colors of the Wind song

Word Count - 872

Paint splattered onto the canvas as anger swelled through the heiress. Bright strokes of red mixed with a bit of white and then some orange streaked the sky as her brush flew, creating a breath-taking scene that seemed to haunt her every time she rested her head upon her pillow.

The only escape she seemed to find from this impending nightmare was to throw it onto something physical, bringing it to life in the only way she knew how - taking the pain that dwelled in her heart daily since she left that magical place and releasing it onto this woven piece of fabric covered in gesso.

Beneath her skies of red and pink came the fields of tall luscious green grass that she had once wandered through with the woman whom she had come to love. Large plants grew with what seemed like lily pads on top, enclosing when a spirit landed on it to act as a temporary hiding place from danger.

Vibrant leaves sprouted from the bushes that grew at the edge of the spirit forest, plump berries the color of rich wine growing in abundance amid interspersed flowers lilac and a yellowing white hue as the final golden shimmering rays of the setting sun glow upon them.

Towards the center, near forefront of her beautiful composition, rich in detail, set the one that will forever be lost to her. The copper skinned woman who had taken her to the wondrous place she now painted, to show her what wealth was really like.

Wealth wasn't just the golden riches that one could accumulate such as the heiress and her father had, wealth for this strange woman was everywhere. Learning how to listen to the world around, running with the spirits, and soaking in the abundance of information the forest and land is teeming with. Not to mention prowling under the moon with her moose lion brethren.

The dark skinned woman's compassion for that around her brought tears to Asami's eyes as she reflected, setting her brush at the edge of her easel to wipe her eyes. She had seemed so savage and feral… Unlike anyone she'd ever seen before.

The coloring of her skin blended nicely with the blue tones of the clothes that she adorned, and her animal skin boots showed that she could live upon the land adequately. The darker tones of her hair, becoming nearly black in some spots, framed her face well as her cerulean eyes stared back at the heiress.

 _Oh how I wish I could find her once again…_ She thought to herself, brush once again gliding across canvas; this time painting the tiny red rabaroo spirit that always tagged along behind her. A faint breeze carries around the pair standing in the meadow, swirling with it small leaves almost protective of the pair.

In the background rich purple mountains sprout, her brush strokes becoming rhythmic with her breathing as her anger dwindled only to filled with passion for the art. It wasn't everyone who could sit for days left alone to nothing but their paints and the longing for the one whom had come to mean the most to them in such a short amount of time.

The heiress slowly painted in the tiny stream that came through the center of the valley, sparing no detail. The rushing water tumbling over the rocks, creating white caps and splashing upward as it continued to move forward.

She remembered sitting at the edge of it with the dark skinned woman, seeing the tiny brown minnows becoming a hasty snack for the brighter more vibrantly colored fish rushing through the pale water, heading back toward where they hatched to lay eggs. Overhead the hawks circled, swooping down occasionally to snatch up one of the struggling fish.

Staring at the figure on her canvas, she felt a pang of regret for leaving that beautiful world. If only she could have brought that wondrous woman with her, show her what it was like back here in the city she had come to know so well.

The lush green forests would be replaced by grey steel, hard, cold, and metallic. Concrete and asphalt would make the scene more dismal than anything she would have seen before, having been wrapped so long in the warm breeze that runs its fingers through the tall weeds.

 _I have to get back to her._ Asami thought, setting her paint brush down on the edge of her easel. _I need to get back to this place._ Abruptly, the heiress stood and strode to the door, wasting no time flying down the steps and out the door into the bustling streets.

The Spirit Portal in the center of town was only a twenty minute walk from the Sato mansion, but for Asami it felt as if time was slowing a near craw, her thoughts plaguing her with the worst possible situations. What if she couldn't find the woman? What if she were killed?

A rush of euphoria filled the heiress as she walked through the portal. Everything was as she remembered it, her painting back home nearly as detailed as what was in front of her, and standing in front of her was the woman.


End file.
